Lips Locked
by Mister Marvelous
Summary: For what may be every little bit of 10 years, an Audino named Audin has nurtured and raised a Pikachu in a forest. When the Pikachu is now a teenager just hitting puberty, what happens when Audin reveals her true feelings, and her pie-making hobby gets more excessive? Just find out...
1. Chapter 1 (03-16 22:23:32)

**Somewhere deep in the forest**

"Thanks, Audin," The pikachu sporting a hat said. She lived in a cottage with an audino who would keep her safe, and love her to the end and back. The audino took out the steamy, delicious pie from the oven, placing it in front of the hungry pikachu.

"Don't think too much of it, just eat, I have to fatten you up, you're getting skinnier! Don't worry, I'm making another," Audin said. _I think she's gonna kill me with the excessive pies, though,_ Pikachu thought. "Don't you think 5 pies is enough for one day???" Pikachu asked with a smile, trying to be polite. "Aha! Well... I do... love my pikachus chubby... Aha..." Audin said, with sweat going down her face, as she stared at Pikachu.

"Haha! I don't... think i understand!" Pikachu said. "Oh, how do i say this... I..." Audin began, getting uncomfortably close to Pikachu, her blush growing deeper, "I... can only give you bits of all the love I... have..." Audin's blush grew deeper, as she began sweating harder. Her eyes had hearts in them. She just stared a Pikachu's face that had blue and beige crumbs on it. Pikachu became uneasy. "Only bits... until... I do some weird stuff... or people see as weird..."

Now their mouths were almost

touching, and Pikachu could feel was her breathing, and her fresh breath, as Audin slowly pulled Pikachu into a passionate kiss. Audin was squeezing Pikachu's arms, as she held Pikachu still, fighting tongues with her. When Audin let go, Pikachu could only look at Audin with big eyes, and a red face, and Audin just looked sad, tears rolling down her face.

"Just," Audin said, "Just... forgot I said anything... eat your pie, it's getting cold, and I made it just for you- no... no... no... just eat... you will always be like a daughter to me, like you been for so many years... forget about what just happened, please... please... forget... and never tell!!!" Audin was on the brink of losing it, but she stopped herself, wiping the tears and snot from her face.

"You are a good teen out of this corrupt generation... good girls eat pie... and they don't stop eating..." Audin paced over to the counter, and kept rolling dough, the tears on her face had now dried. "H-Hey..." Pikachu began, still flustered, "I have to stop by the market, so, if you want to come along..." Pikachu finished

"Well, I do need to buy more blueberries for more pie..." Audin said. "Great, then it's a plan," Pikachu said, closing off the chapter

Wait! Before you go! It's character interview time! Where I interview the characters of this fanfic! It's great to get to know them more, anyway!

Today I'm interviewing Audin. Say hi.

 **Audin:** Hello!

Now, let's get to the questions, okay? What do you put in those blueberry pies? I tried a slice and I've never felt that way!

 **Audin:** Blueberries, dough, and uncontrolled amounts of love!

Ah, so that's what love feels like. Next question: How was that kiss? Some passionate stuff going on. How'd it feel?

 **Audin:** Oh my, you saw that? I didn't think anyone would. I suppose it was nice, and felt... warm...

Next question: Have you ever used hot sauce as a lubricant? It's fuckin' wild, man.

 **Audin:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT-

Next question! Chop-chop! Now, this one's a sensitive one...

 **Audin:** Okay?

Are you a pedophile?

 **Audin:** I... huh?! A pedophile?!

Yeah, I mean, you made out with your adopted daughter, who's 14, by the way, and you very clearly would've liked to go further. Are. You. A pedophile?

 **Audin:** Ah! No! Lord no! It was only her, I swear!

Ok, ok. Why do you like Pikachu so much?

 **Audin:** I suppose it's because of our bond... I've raised her, watched her grow, and now that she's a teenager, she's... so beautiful, and the curves on a pikachu have never been so _defined_... She's also no nice to me... I love her... so much...

How nice! And last question! Woild you consider stuffing large amounts of your pie up Pikachu's ass next chapter or two?

 **Audin:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!

And that's it for today, folks, say goodbye, Audin.

 **Audin:** OMG, PIE DOESN'T GO THROUGH THAT WHOLE, LET ALONE HOT SAUCE?!?! YOU'RE INSANE!!!

Alright, and I'll see all you beautiful sons of bitches next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

(In case you're wondering why I suck at writing, it's because I'm new to )

 **In Hyeia** **Marketplace**

Hyeia was a town that everyone and their mothers knew. It was absolutely famous. From the houses and the stone/dirt roads, to the nice Pokémon that live there, there is something for everyone in this legendary town. The market though, God, that marketplace has the best foods. Which is why Audin and Pikachu are coming here today, for all their food needs. Pikachu is here for something completely different, though. She's here for a dildo. Yes, a sex toy.

But she didn't want to tell Audin, even after the hot contact they just had. Audin was here for pie ingredients, which was expected. "Madame Ryjin has the best blueberry ingredients. I'm assuming you have things you want to do, so..." Audin looked at Pikachu, "This is where we split off. Meet back here in a little bit?" Audin finished, and waited for a response. Pikachu had honestly tuned most of tthat out, so nothing processed correctly. "Uh... Yeah, I guess..." Pikachu gave an unsure response, and Audin responded quickly. "Okay!" and Audin walked the other way. Pikachu, still confused, continued with what she was doing.

Audin's P.O.V.

She walked across a quite empty lot of the market. The shady part, where rapes and murders take place daily. But it was worth it. Yes, she was a victim almost everytime. Yes it hurt, lord knows it did, but she always came out alive, with tears on her face and scars to prove it. But it was surprisingly quiet. Audin looked around quietly, and there she saw it. A little stand, with a Smoochum on a pillow inside. It looked asleep. Audin went up to it, and she spoke quietly. "Um... Madame Ryjin, I-" and at that moment, the Smoochum snapped awake. "Ah, Audin. I see a beautiful but broken mother has come here again for... What were they? Blueberries? Well, the point is, if you go risking your ass any longer, you'll go insane. So, let me guess what you need..." the Smoochum stopped talking to light a pipe that was the size of its body. "My magnificent blueberries?" she finished with a smile. "Y-Yeah... Those..." Audin said, looking away. She didn't know what, but Audin found how Ryjin spoke and moved quite attractive. Madame Ryjin in her self was a wise kid. She supposedly is smarter than everybody in the next 5 towns. This was simply found out when everyone in the region was forced to take a knowledge test. 2% didn't, 42% miserably failed, 55% passed, and Ryjin was the 1% that aced the test with flying colors. The thing is that she is just 4 years old. Yes, a toddler.

"Hm. Red or blue?" Ryjin asked, much to Audin's confusion. _Aren't blueberries only blue?_ She thought. "What's the difference?" Audin asked. "Well, for starters..." Ryjin took a big inhale from her her pipe, "Blue is made with love, it shows the love, no matter what type, you have for others" she said with a smile. "The red one... well let's just say... puts people in a state of... intimacy." Rajin finished. "I don't think I follow" Audin said. "Well, whoever eats it loses control of their desires. Whoever eats it goes into... heat..." Rajin said with a smile, "But why would you want those, now?" Audin could only look at Rajin with a red face, then she looked down with slight denial. She knew she wanted them, but could she bring herself to do it? "I..." Audin began, "I... I'll take 20 of each."

Rajin grew a huge, mischievous smile. "12 dollars, hun..." She said.

Pikachu's P.O.V.

"Where is she?" the pikachu in the black hoodie wondered, as she wandered through the end of the shady part of the market. In these parts, rapes, crimes, whatever. You already know. Pikachu stays away from these parts, she knows the deal. Pikachu ran past an alleyway, and suddenly - "Hey" a voiced called out. Pikachu slowly looked into the alleyway she just passed to see a Lopunny leaning against a wall. She was smoking a cigarette, and looked like a thug. This would be Pikachu's friend, Halibut. Or, that was her nickname, at least. It's said that if you speak her real name, she'll make your death long and painful.

"Halibut! I'm sorry!" Pikachu said, going over to her friend. "It's so cute when you freak out like that," Halibut said, with a dead straight face, "Now it's your turn to tell me why we're in this marketplace." Pikachu looked around for other members of their little friend group. The truth is that she has a very huge crush on Halibut, and what she was about to say had to sound cool or it would give it away. "Like," Pikachu felt uneasy with Halibut's piercing stare, "So... I was thinking, like, do you want to, maybe, like... gain a closer bond as friends... through... **sexual stuff or whatever...** " Okay, that last part definitely sounded horribly perverted, aand did not come out cool to the slightest degree. Well, she can at least hope for a painless death.

"Yeah," Halibut said to the now blushing trainwreck that is Pikachu. "W... What?" Pikachu looked up at Halibut, who stared down at her. "I said yeah. Sure. I do all sorts of gay shit all the time, this wouldn't be new. But if we're just here to get sex stuff," she threw her cigarette on the ground, and stomped it, "... You're getting on my level of intense." "Y-Yeah, of course!" Pikachu enthusiastically replied. "And..." Halibut suddenly picked Pikachu up, and pinned her to a wall. "If you ever tell anyone about anything that goes down tonight, you'll die at the end of my bare fists, and nobody will know. Okay?" Halibut said, and Pikachu could do was stare in pure fear. "I am going to have so much fun breaking you to the point where you'd prefer death than to lay in the same bed with me..." Halibut said. Pikachu stared. She better prepare her lower area. Or die trying.

Audin's P.O.V.

"You come at a safe time of day, where the gangs are asleep, or with family," Ryjin said with a smile, as she grabbed the blueberries. "You should invite me to your house one day. You are my customer of the year but I never know what you do with those blueberries. Make pie or something?

Audin looked away.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3

It's interview time, where i interview the characters of this story. Today I'm interviewing Ryjin and Halibut! Say hi, guys

 **Ryjin:** Hello...

 **Halibut:** Go choke and die.

Tough language there pal. So, to both of you. Why are you named, or nicknamed, what you are?

 **Ryjin:** My name is a play on Rhydon.

 **Halibut:** Me? because I stuffed 9 halibuts up mmy rear end. Came twice for each one. I regret nothing. Next I'm stuffing frozen halibuts.

Hot stuff, I guess. Whatever, I'll get off to it.

 **Halibut:** Why are you giving off the "obviously my fetish" vibe right now?

Haha, because I have a raging boner! Alright, question for Ryjin. How does it feel to be the smartest 3 year old alive?

 **Ryjin:** Totally hilarious. Kind of like, 'do you have a license to smoke' and I go 'no, I'm 3.' Bunch of dumbasses.

I... see. Oh, those were some good blueberries! Do you grow them yourself?

 **Ryjin:** No, they sprout magically from the ground.

Well, although it may have been a dumb question, I still think it's rude to be sarcastic.

 **Ryjin:** But it's true though...

Alright, Halibut. What do you guys call Pikachu, as a nickname?

 **Halibut:** Ol' Pikapi?

Pika... Pi? Wooow...

 **Halibut:** It was because one day, when we were snuggling together-

Wait, hold the phone, _snuggling?_ Sounds pretty gay.

 **Halibut:** It was really gay, and you know what made it gayer?

What?

 **Halibut:** We ate chocolate while snuggling and watching YouTube videos.

That's despicably gay.

 **Halibut:** Hell yeah. And she got mad at me for putting on a scary video, and shouted "Pikapi!" So that's what I started calling her.

How about your other friends?

 **Halibut:** They call her by her real name, Jaki

Huh. Now then, the final question. For both of you. This may be a bit sensitive...

 **Ryjin:** I suppose that's fine.

 **Halibut:** Go right ahead.

Halbut, do you mind eating halibut out of Ryjin's pussy AND ass right here, right now, before we end this interview?

 **Ryjin:** P A R D O N ?

 **Halibut:** I've been waiting for you to say that. Yo, little bitch!

 **Ryjin:** HEY, PUT ME DOWN, WHAT ARE YOU - **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 **Halibut:** Stay still, you aren't gonna lose any years if you just take 3 in each hole!!!

 **Ryjin: _GAH! GH!_** errrr! ... **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_**

 **Halibut: YOU AREN'T THE FIRST LITTLE GIRL I'VE FORCED TO TAKE IN 6 HALIBUTS!!!!!!!**

 **Ryjin: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!_**

 ** _GYAAAAAAA- GHK! AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!_**

And that's all the time we have today folks-

 **Ryjin: STOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

 **Halibut: YOU DON'T NEED LUBE - IT TASTES BETTER WITHOUT IT!!**

 **Ryjin:** What... do you... mean- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, GOD!!!!!!!!!!_**

 ** _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Please tune in next chapter. We'd love to have you. Maybe we'll have a sex scene as hot as this one. Maybe it'll actually be described so you understand what's happening! We interview the sex shop owner next time. See ya. Say bye, guys.

 **Ryjin: YEEEEEEEES!!!!!! EAT ME OUT, HALIBUT!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

 **Halibut: THIS TASTES LIKE VICTORY!**

I'm sure it does. I'm sure. It does.


End file.
